


I put a spell on you

by ReneeMontoya



Category: Hexed (Comics)
Genre: Bit of Fluff, Blatant misuse of squirty cream, F/F, Not even an attempt at anything resembling a plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeMontoya/pseuds/ReneeMontoya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Raina breaks her vow and Lucifer has a midnight snack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I put a spell on you

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a cute ship prompt thing on tumblr involving whipped cream and I was pissed by the lack of Hexed fics and had a sugar high so this just kinda happened. (I do not condone such irresponsible waste of dessert toppings!)

The last time this had happened, Raina had vowed to herself that it would be the last time. She’d made herself promise that this would never ever happen again. She’d said the exact same thing the time before that. And the time before that. But there she was, yet again, lying on that far too familiar bed with the far too familiar taste of Lucifer on her tongue.

Raina stared at the ceiling, clutching at the bed sheets and reassessing her recent life choices. She’d almost died that morning. Lucifer _had_ died that morning. _Again_. And then, feeling angry and scared and a hundred other things at once, Raina had found herself kissing Lucifer and before she knew what had happened she was back in Lucifer’s bed with the thief’s legs wrapped around her head.

Angry sex with Lucifer after a near-death experience seemed to be turning into a regular thing for Raina.

Lucifer’s studio apartment was disgusting. Well, Raina had to admit it wasn’t too bad. Her room at college had been much worse. The apartment did have a slightly musty smell from all the books and antiques that filled the shelves and the walls were splattered with rather mysterious stains. And that mirror that was propped up against the wall always gave her the creeps.

The reason she really hated this apartment so much probably had more to do with what she and Lucifer did in it. The shame she’d been holding at bay all night flooded through her and Raina groaned.

Raina glanced at Lucifer who was lying next to her. She’d already fallen asleep and was snoring noisily, occasionally muttering something in Spanish. Her naked back was streaked with ragged scars. Some were faint and faded. Others were fresh and raw. Raina’s eyes widened in surprise when she realised that the red claw marks scraped across Lucifer’s back were from her own nails. She would have felt guilty but when she moved she still felt the stinging bite marks on her neck that Lucifer had given her a few hours ago.

Curious fingers traced the latticework of scars on Lucifer’s back. She wondered how young the thief had been when she’d been given some of these wounds. Raina’s fingers glided across Lucifer’s back and stopped at her shoulder blade. The tattoo emblazoned on her flesh glared back at her.

Raina whipped her hand back as Lucifer grumbled something in her sleep and rolled over. Trying to be as quiet as possible, Raina shuffled further along the bed out of reach of Lucifer’s groping hands.

She looked at Lucifer’s sleeping face. Lucifer snored as a trickle of saliva ran down her chin. Raina was trying her utmost to hate Lucifer. She wanted to hate her for dragging her into this world of magic and monsters. She wanted to hate her for turning her into a damn necromancer. She wanted to hate her for those wicked grins she shot at her and she wanted to hate her for making her weak at the knees with just a look. Try as she might, she just couldn’t stay mad at that stupid face.

Sighing, Raina rolled over and dangled her arm over the side of the bed. Her fingers knocked against a discarded book that had been buried under the blood-stained clothes that Lucifer and Raina had torn off each other a few hours ago. She picked up the mildewed leather-bound book and opened it at a random page. The light filtering through the blinds was dim and Raina’s Latin was a bit rusty so she wasn’t entirely sure what she was reading. It was either something about summoning an alien squid god or a recipe for omelettes, she couldn’t tell for certain.

“I wouldn’t read that if I were you,” Lucifer murmured sleepily. She sat up and pushed her messy hair out of her eyes.

Raina put the book down cautiously and averted her eyes shyly as Lucifer climbed out of bed and pulled a t-shirt over her head.  

Raina couldn’t help wondering what Ms Brisendine would say if she knew what she and Lucifer had been doing in their spare time. She wondered if there were rules about interns sleeping with the other employees.

Lucifer padded across the cluttered floor on her tiptoes into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and leant on the door, rubbing her eyes.

“You want a beer, intern?” she asked without even looking at Raina.

“Why do you call me that?” Raina said, sounding angrier than she’d intended.

“What?” she said, twisting the cap off a bottle and taking a sip.

“Why do you call me ‘Intern’ all the time as if you don’t know my name?” Raina sat up and folded her arms across her chest.

Lucifer knitted her eyebrows and scratched the back of her neck.

“I’m … That’s …” she stammered, gnawing on a thumbnail. “I was … flirting with you. I’ve been flirting with you this whole time! How did you not notice that I like you, Raina? Shit, I even made us jump off a Ferris wheel into a magic portal just so I’d have an excuse to hold your hand!”

Raina pulled a face somewhere between disbelief and embarrassment.

“You are shit at flirting, you know that right?”

“Well I got you into bed,” Lucifer shrugged. “Several times.”

“Don’t remind me!” Raina groaned, flopping back onto the pillows.

“You seemed to enjoy it,” Lucifer smirked, leaning against the fridge and rolling her tongue around the lip of her beer bottle.

“I hate you so much,” Raina grumbled rubbing the heels of palms into her eyes.

She wondered whether she could sneak out without Lucifer noticing. The last thing she wanted was to have to show up at Val’s office in yesterday’s clothes and smelling of Lucifer and sex. Why did she always end up doing this with Lucifer?

She felt the mattress dip as Lucifer climbed across the bed and opened her eyes lazily. Lucifer smirked at her and whipped the sheets away.

“What the hell are you doing?” Raina gasped, trying to sit up.

“Take your top off,” Lucifer rasped quietly, her golden eyes gleaming in the dark.

Raina did as she was told and let her t-shirt fall to the floor. With a firm hand on her sternum, Lucifer pushed Raina back down onto the mattress. Lucifer ran her hands up Raina’s thighs and slid her panties down her legs, finally tearing them off with her teeth. She positioned herself on top of Raina. Lucifer’s knees squeezed Raina’s hips and she leant down to kiss her. Raina grabbed her face and pulled her down, her pulse quickening as their lips met. Lucifer tugged at Raina’s bottom lip as they pulled apart and smirked at her.

Something cold and metallic glanced against Raina’s stomach making her wiggle uncomfortably.

“Sorry,” Lucifer grinned holding up the can of synthetic whipped cream she was clutching in her hand.

“Oh my god!” Raina laughed, hiding her face behind her hand.

“What?” Lucifer chuckled, filling her mouth with a jet of cream.

“Seriously? Squirty cream? Is that even in date?” Raina asked, looking up at Lucifer and fighting a smile.

“Umm, _yeeees_?” Lucifer said through a mouthful of cream, squinting dubiously at the label on the can. “Now are you gonna shut up? You’re killing the mood.”

Raina rolled her eyes before closing them, waiting for Lucifer to have her way with her again.

The can hissed as Lucifer released a spurt of cream onto Raina’s stomach. The cold dessert topping on her bare flesh sent ripples of chills through her body. She stifled a whimper and arched her back slightly only to have Lucifer push her back down onto the bed. She peeped up at Lucifer through heavy eyelashes. The girl on top of her was hunched over and chewing her bottom lip in concentration as she painted intricate spirals of cream onto Raina’s body.

Raina bolted upright.

“I swear if you’re doing some kind of magic rune summoning crap on me I’ll …”

“Relax, intern!” Lucifer growled, shoving her back down onto the bed. “It’s the wrong colour.”

Raina closed her eyes again, her stomach fluttering wildly. This whole cream thing was weirdly intimate and kind of arousing. Raina smiled to herself as Lucifer made her way up her stomach leaving a tantalising trail of cream as she went. She shivered happily and bit her lip.

Writhing on the mattress, goose bumps spread across her body and a sticky wetness grew between her thighs. Lucifer was driving her mad. She ached to be touched. She _needed_ to be touched. She yearned for the warmth of Lucifer’s mouth on her hardening nipples and her teeth on her neck and her fingers inside her.

She coiled her fingers in the bed sheets and curled her toes as Lucifer continued teasing her. She was driving Raina mad. Anger bubbled up inside her and she gritted her teeth just wishing Lucifer would quit tormenting her and just fuck her.

Lucifer topped Raina’s breasts with dollops of cream just as the can began spluttering noisily. Shaking the empty can, Lucifer sucked her teeth in frustration. She threw the can over her shoulder and leant back to admire her work, beaming with pride. Raina lifted her head up off the pillows to see the intricately spiralling patterns Lucifer had painted over her body.

Being careful not to smudge her masterpiece, Lucifer climbed off Raina and without saying a word, vanished into the shadows of the dimly lit apartment. Raina strained her neck around to try and see what Lucifer was doing. For a moment she was worried that she’d deliberately turned her on like this just to leave her a wriggling, horny mess slathered in squirty cream.

Just as Raina was considering getting up and having a shower, Lucifer reappeared, her dark hair tied back and her t-shirt nowhere to be seen. The feeble moonlight that filtered through the blinds cast Lucifer’s naked body in rippling bars of argent. Raina chewed her lip as she let her eyes walk all over Lucifer’s supple figure. Raina’s breathing quickened as Lucifer crawled across the bed towards her.

Raina let out a moan as Lucifer’s lips blazed a trail up her legs. She almost tore holes in the bed sheets with her clenched fingernails when Lucifer reached her stomach and began licking the cream off her, sucking and nibbling her flesh as she went. Lucifer worked her way higher and higher up Raina’s body and by the time she reached her collarbone, Raina was gasping for air.

Running her tongue up Raina’s neck, Lucifer’s fingers danced lightly across her ribs. Raina stifled a whimper as Lucifer’s hands reached the tender flesh of her breasts. Lucifer sunk her teeth gently into the sensitive area of Raina’s neck and rubbed her nipples making her back arch off the mattress.

Taking her mouth away from her neck, Lucifer brushed her nose against Raina’s. Lucifer ran a hand up to Raina’s face, holding her cheek and caressing her lips with her thumb while the other hand tugged at a nipple. Raina opened her mouth and bit Lucifer’s thumb, glaring hungrily at Lucifer.

Raina could have slapped Lucifer when she leant down as if to kiss her only to pull away at the last second. Lucifer smirked mischievously, clearly enjoying toying with her. Her face was covered in cream and it had somehow gotten in her hair. She licked her lips and ran her hand down Raina’s tensed stomach. Her hand had reached Raina’s navel when the intern grabbed Lucifer by the scruff of her neck, pulling her face down to hers. Raina kissed her fiercely, forcing Lucifer’s mouth open and moving her hands down her back. The taste of cream on Lucifer’s tongue melted into Raina’s mouth making her tongue tingle and the back of her throat burn.

Without breaking the kiss, Lucifer shrugged off Raina’s roaming hands and, gripping her wrists tightly, pinned her arms to the bed. Raina lifted her hips off the bed, pressing her body against the girl’s above her.

Raina moaned in frustration as Lucifer’s mouth left hers but it soon became a moan of pleasure when Lucifer, still holding the blonde’s hands against the mattress, started placing tender kisses on the ridge of her collarbone. Raina’s moaning got louder as Lucifer’s kisses went lower and lower until her mouth closed around a nipple. Her tongue circled Raina’s areola and she slowly let go of her wrists. Raina left her arms stretched out on the bed as Lucifer slid her hands down to her thighs and pushed her legs apart.

Lucifer ran her nails teasingly up the insides of Raina’s thighs sending shivers through her body. Raina swore under her breath and threw her head back against the pillows as Lucifer began to work a finger inside her. A wave of pleasure shuddered through her writhing body as Lucifer brushed her thumb against her clit.

Brushing a strand of hair out of Lucifer’s face, Raina wiped a fleck of cream off her chin with a thumb. Lucifer smiled at Raina as she slid a second finger inside her. Raina grabbed a fistful of Lucifer’s hair and pushed her head down between her legs.

Lucifer looked up at her, eyes blazing and lip curled. Raina wrapped her legs around Lucifer, pressing her heels into the small of her back. Everything became a blur of white hot bliss for Raina once Lucifer’s tongue began to circle her clit.

She came noisily, clenching her fists in Lucifer’s hair and gnawing her lip. Raina melted into the bed, exhausted. Lucifer pulled the sheets over them and curled up next to her.

Lucifer wiped her mouth on the back of her hand and smirked to herself. She traced soothing circles down Raina’s waist with her fingertips and planted tender kisses up and down her neck and shoulder.

“… Wow,” Raina managed to murmur. “You’re not gonna … want to cuddle now … are you?”

“Oh, god no!” Lucifer said, rolling onto her back and crossing her arms.

“Good,” Raina muttered sleepily. “Gimme five minutes … to catch my breath … and I’ll frick your brains out.”

Lucifer laughed and reached out a hand to stroke Raina’s hair.

“Take your time, intern,” Lucifer whispered, edging closer to Raina. “You can just go to sleep if you want.”

Raina rolled over to face Lucifer and smiled at her.

“You still got that red dress?” she asked, smirking at Lucifer as those golden eyes widened in horror.

“Nope,” Lucifer exclaimed. “I burnt it. It’s gone. I’m never wearing it again.”

“That’s a shame,” Raina said, smiling coyly, “because I was thinking I could tear it off you with my teeth.”

“You know,” Lucifer said, rubbing her cold feet up Raina’s leg, “I think I might actually have it around here somewhere …”

Raina moved her legs out of Lucifer’s reach and rolled over, pulling the sheets over to her side.

“Ugh, I’m all sticky,” Rained moaned, beginning to sit up. “I’m going to have to shower now.”

Lucifer wrapped her arm around Raina’s waist and pulled her body close against hers.

“Uh-uh,” she whispered, burying her face in the curve of Raina’s neck and nibbling gently on her ear. “Sorry, shower’s … umm … broken. You’d better just stay here.”

“Fine,” Raina said, rubbing Lucifer’s fingers and pulling her arm tighter around her waist, “but you’re going to have to find that dress.”

“Deal,” Lucifer whispered into Raina’s neck.

As they drifted off to sleep, Raina didn’t bother pretending that this would never happen again.


End file.
